Mobile platforms, such as manned and unmanned vehicles, can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications.
For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be outfitted with a functional payload, such as a sensor for collecting data from the surrounding environment or a substance to be delivered to a destination. The UAV is usually controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground. Reliability and safety is essential for UAV operation. However, existing UAVs are often subjected to accidents such as crashes, collisions, and loss of control. Thus, improvement is desired in reliability and safety of the UAVs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for operating mobile platforms that overcome the disadvantages of currently-available methods and apparatuses.